Eternity is Forever: Gothic Rise
by LadyErestor83
Summary: The Brood and a couple friends head out for a night on the town...
1. Chapter 1

WWE(F) characters: The Brood

Own: Tim and Ana (woo hoo I'm in my own fic)

notes: okay okay..the 3rd in the series..this is based off of that damned Brood video with them in the nightclub and what not..if you have NO CLUE what I'm talking about it was Sunday Night Heat for the Hot Spot with Edge...

summary: The Brood..well...go out? lol

CHAPTER 1

Gangrel sat in his room reading some book that Tim had left there by accident. Christian was out in the living room attempting to get into his book and Edge was looking at Gangrel's collection of chalices and goblets. Occasionally Edge would enter the room and ask Gangrel where he got one of the cups in particular. Gangrel laughed to himself. The three of them together was sometimes nothing but a riot. He heard a knock at his door. Probably Edge again with that age old question: 'hey Gangrel where did you get this one?' Gangrel shook his head and sat back on his bed.

" Come in."

Christian walked into the room and sat next to his sire. Gangrel looked at him and smiled.

" Where's your brother?"

Christian rolled his eyes.

" He fell asleep next to your glass case full of your chalices."

Gangrel laughed. At least now he knew why Christian had come in and not Edge. Christian looked at his sire.

" What are we doing tonight?"

Gangrel looked at his fledgling and licked his lips.

" What do you want to do?"

Christian raised an eyebrow. He slowly got up, shut the door, and locked it. Christian pounced on Gangrel. Gangrel kissed Christian softly, then laughed.

" If you wanted me, you could have just said so."

Christian straddled his sire and looked at him thoughtfully.

" What about Edge?"

Gangrel smiled.

" Leave him be. He can have a turn later. Now like I said, if you wanted to stay in, why did you ask what we were doing?"

Christian cocked his head to the side.

" I know what you are doing tonight."

Gangrel looked at him confused.

" What?"

Christian grinned.

"Me."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gangrel stood outside waiting for Christian and Edge. He shook his head. How long could it take to get dressed to go to the club? Finally, Christian and Edge emerged and the three of them walked down the street to meet up with Tim. Gangrel noticed something different. Tim wasn't alone. There was a woman with him. Tim greeted The Brood.

" Well, I think it's time we all go feed."

Gangrel laughed. Tim looked at the woman beside him and smiled.

" Ana, these are my friends: Gangrel, Christian, and Edge. Gangrel, Christian, Edge, this is my sister Ana."

Gangrel was the only member of The Brood who shook hands with Ana. He let out a nervous laugh.

" They don't talk too much."

Ana simply nodded. She followed her brother and The Brood and watched them feed on a few people. Gangrel noticed that Ana hadn't biten anyone and he looked at Tim.

" Your sister...Is she one of us?"

Tim chuckled. " Yeah, she is. She just is picky about who she eats."

Tim laughed at his own joke and Ana rolled her eyes.

" You are such a moron."

Christian almost spit the blood out that was in his mouth. Edge giggled at his brother. Gangrel motioned for them to be quiet as Tim approached his sister.

" Did you just call me a moron?"

Ana raised an eyebrow and nodded.

" Yeah. Who did you think I was talking to?"

Tim shook his head, then turned around. He heard something behind him. Gangrel had heard it too. They looked around the area and Gangrel looked at his fledglings.

" Go hide behind the dumpster," he whispered.

Christian and Edge nodded and went and hid as they were told. The sounds got closer and closer. Ana's head jerked up involuntarily.

"SLAYERS!"

TBC...

(yes I know..the whole SLAYER thing is lame..)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gangrel's eyes widened. Slayers. He had seen them before. The last time he had seen slayers is when Edge had left him. His mind began to wander.

PAST

Gangrel and Edge sat side by side having a conversation about the difference between of liking blood and actually being a vampire. Edge laughed when Gangrel poked him in the nose and began tickling him. They fell to the ground, smiling and laughing. Gangrel pinned Edge to the grass and kissed him passionately. All of a sudden, Edge felt Gangrel being pulled from him. He watched as Gangrel was thrown aside. Edge screamed for his lover, but to no avail. The slayers went after Gangrel and had almost staked him, but Edge walked up and agreed to join them. The slayers were content and Edge left without looking back.

PRESENT

Gangrel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Tim's voice.

" Gangrel! Follow Ana to the shelter!"

Gangrel nodded and looked to the dumpster.

" Edge! Christian! Lets go!"

The Brood and Ana ran to the shelter on the far side of the club called the Dansina. Tim was close behind. They ran in and shut the door behind them. Gangrel noticed that Edge was facing the window, watching the feet of the slayers go by. Gangrel walked up behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edge slowly turned around and Gangrel noticed that there were tears streaming down Edge's face. Edge looked into his sire's eyes.

" I remember the day when I left you. Right when I saw the slayers, I remembered."

Gangrel pulled Edge into his arms.

" I remembered it as well Edge. That will not happen again. I promise. You will not be forced to leave me again."

Christian approached his brother and his sire.

" Gangrel, Tim says he needs to talk to you."

Gangrel nodded and went to talk to Tim. Christian looked at Edge.

" Edge, are you okay?"

Edge nodded and pulled Christian to him. Edge's mind started to drift back again.

PAST {after joining the brood}

Gangrel and Edge sat in the living room in front of the fireplace. Gangrel looked at Edge.

" Are you happy being here with me?"

Edge smiled, showing his newly obtained fangs.

" Yes. I have never been happier."

Gangrel pulled him into a kiss. Gangrel knew that Edge was feeling strange about what other people would think of this. After it ended, Gangrel leaned in next to Edge's ear.

" They will understand. Understanding is just a matter of time. The power lies within us and it is up to us to find it. We are who we are: The Unholy Trio and we will become, what we will become. For those who believe will follow. For those that don't will merely exist," Gangrel whispered.

PRESENT

Edge looked over at Gangrel. He knew that The Brood would spend their eternity together and they would never abandon or leave one another. Edge smiled and looked down at Christian who had fallen asleep. All would be okay with them.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay before you read this, there's something you need to know: Eleanor is Gangrel's sister in this fic and will ONLY appear in this chapter..thank you**

CHAPTER 4

Gangrel and Tim looked up at the doors to the shelter. The slayers were trying to pry it open. Tim looked at Gangrel.

" I'm going to go find Ana. Get your fledglings and move to the back of the shelter."

Gangrel nodded and ran over to the sleeping forms of Christian and Edge.

" Christian, Edge...You need to wake up."

Almost at the same time, they opened their eyes and looked at Gangrel questioningly. Gangrel took their hands and led them to the back of the shelter. Tim, Ana, and The Brood sat in the back of the shelter without as much as a sound. Suddenly, the shelter doors swung open. Gangrel swallowed hard. He hadn't dealt with slayers for awhile. His eyes squeezed shut. He had dealt with them before Edge had left. Gangrel hadn't wanted to remember , but he had been forced to watch his sister, Eleanor be killed by the slayers. Gangrel jumped about a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tim standing there.

" When the pathway is clear, run out the shelter door," Tim whispered.

Gangrel nodded and watched as the slayers walked away from the doorway. He swallowed hard and looked at Edge.

" Run for the door. Be careful."

Edge nodded and kissed Gangrel.

" I love you Gangrel."

Gangrel smiled. " I love you too Edge."

Edge darted past the slayers with no problem. He made it out the shelter door without being seen. Tim went next and then Christian after him. They all made it to the door with no problems at all. Gangrel and Ana looked at one another. Gangrel looked at the doorway and sighed.

" You go."

Ana looked at him confused.

" You have fledglings out there."

Gangrel nodded and then lowered his head.

" You have a brother out there."

Ana shut her eyes for a second. She finally opened them and looked at Gangrel.

" Are you sure about this?"

Gangrel nodded and Ana raced for the doorway. She checked to make sure the path was clear and then made it out the door. Christian looked at Edge.

" Where is Gangrel?"

Ana looked at the doorway and saw Gangrel running towards them. Edge let out a sigh of relief, but then something happened. Christian and Edge saw their sire being grabbed by a large man. Their eyes widened. Christian and Edge were trying to go back in, but Tim and Ana were holding them back. There was a lot of commotion in the shelter. They heard screams of pain from their sire. Christian and Edge began to cry. Why would anyone want to hurt their sire? Finally, about a half an hour later, the slayers walked back towards the doorway. Christian, Edge, Ana, and Tim all hid behind the back of the club. Once the slayers were gone, Christian and Edge ran back into the shelter. They saw Gangrel lying there in a pool of blood. Christian grabbed onto Gangrel's shirt and cried on his chest. Edge touched Gangrel's forehead. He was still warm. Edge smiled.

" Christian, he is alive. He only needs to feed."

Christian looked at his sire's body. Their were cuts all over him. He had been badly beaten by his attackers. his face was black and blue. Christian saw that his sire's chest had been slashed open. He looked around and saw a knife on the floor. Edge saw it as well and grabbed it. He looked at Christian.

" Do you want to do this or should I?"

Christian looked at Edge, then Gangrel. He returned his gaze to Edge and without a second thought he held his wrist out to Edge. Edge cut his wrist for him and stared intently at Gangrel. Christian held his wrist to Gangrel's mouth and breathed a sigh of relief as his sire began to drink from him. A few seconds later, Gangrel sat up. Edge hugged him as did Christian. He smiled, then looked at Christian's wrist that had healed on its own.

" Thank you baby."

Christian smiled. " Now, you better never scare us like that again. Understand?"

Gangrel laughed and kissed both of his fledglings.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

The Brood sat side by side in the living room in front of the fireplace. Christian looked at Gangrel.

" There is one thing I do not understand. Why did the slayers only catch you?"

Edge looked at Christian, then at Gangrel. Both were waiting for an an answer. Gangrel looked at the floor. He refused to make eye contact with either of his lovers.

" Those are the same slayers that took Edge from me. They are also the same people that killed my sister Eleanor. I escaped and they have been looking for me for years."

Edge's eyes widened.

" Thats why they attacked you when I had to join them?"

Gangrel nodded, still refusing to make eye contact. Christian looked at Edge, then Gangrel.

" Do not worry Gangrel. No matter what, Edge and I will always be there for you."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

*for the next 2 chapters..some previous characters will be mentioned*

CHAPTER 5

Christian sat alone in the living room. Gangrel had been so distant from him lately. All of his free time seemed to go to Edge. He didn't really mind it, but something told him that maybe Gangrel wanted only Edge and that Christian shouldn't be there anymore. Christian slowly rose from the couch, hearing sounds of lovemaking coming from Gangrel's room. He walked into the kitchen and shuffled through a couple drawers. He smiled to himself when he found what he wanted. It was an old kitchen knife with a rusty blade. He walked back towards the couch. He wished at that moment that he hadn't been a vampire, that Gangrel had never created him. He began slicing into his flesh with the rusty blade knowing that if he cut himself alot, he wouldn't heal as quickly. He kept slicing over and over as he felt tears streaming down his face. Damn him. Damn him for all the pain and misery that he had caused. Lord Undertaker should have just kept Gangrel and Edge and just killed him. Lord Undertaker was doing the right thing when he had hurt him. Christian began feeling dizzy. He felt the blade drop from his hand. He looked at his arms. There was barely any flesh there now. He smiled at the blood that poured from him wounds.

" Now I will never be a problem for anyone again," he whispered to himself.

He heard Gangrel's bedroom door open behind him and someone had stepped out.

" Baby?"

Christian shut his eyes. It was Gangrel. Gangrel walked up to Christian and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Are you okay?"

Christian sighed and turned to face his sire. Gangrel's eyes widened at what he saw. Christian's arms were covered in blood. He saw the knife on the floor. He looked into Christian's eyes.

" Why have you done this?"

Christian felt tears streaming down his face again, but he didn't care.

" You love Edge more than me."

Gangrel closed his eyes as he felt tears in his eyes. He would not let them flow. Not in front Christian. Gangrel gently pulled Christian into his arms.

" Baby, who said I love Edge more? I created you first."

Christian rolled his eyes.

" Only because you didn't have Edge," he whispered.

Gangrel's eyes looed down at him in shock. He felt Christian's weight leave him and now the two were standing face to face. Gangrel looked into Christian's eyes.

" If that is what you truly think then I won't try to change your mind, but remember this: Edge and I only fed from one another when we were together before. I loved him, but I never loved him more than I love you. But if you truly want to die, tell me now and I will not try to revive you..fledgling."

Christian winced at that final statement. Fledgling. Gagnrel had never used that word to refer to him before. He looked up into Gangrel's eyes, knowing that he had upset his sire. Christian held his arms out to Gangrel. Without a word, Gangrel bit into his wrist and wiped his blood over Christian's wounds. In an instant, Christian was healed. Once Gangrel's wrist had healed, he glared at Christian.

" Go to your room and stay out of my site..fledgling."

Gangrel watched as Christian bolted up the stairs and then he heard the door slam. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and there was Edge. Without saying anything, he went into his room and locked the door, leaving Edge to wonder what had happened.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

* I forgot to mention before the last chapter: Kane will be apart of the last two chapters*

CHAPTER 6

Christian sat in his room. He couldn't help the sobs coming from him. Gangrel was mad at him. That was something he could never handle. He swallowed hard and looked at the window. Gangrel didn't want him, he wanted Edge now and there was nothing for Christian to do other than accept it. He jumpd out of the window and landed on his feet on the ground below. He ran for the only place he knew outside of his own home.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Christian found himself face to face with an old home of his. The place where only bad things happened. He approched the door slowly. As he knocked, he began to wonder exactly how this all happened. Suddenly the door was jerked open. Christian looked up and saw the face of someone he had not intended to see. There stood a man abotu 7 feet tall. Christian had never seen him before and he almost fell when the man narrowed his eyes at him.

" Who are you? What do you want?"

Christian swallowed hard.

" I am here to see Lord Undertaker."

The man wore a mask and Christian couldn't tell whether he believed him or not. The man stepped aside and allowed Christian to enter. He watched as Christian slowly approached The Undertaker's room and followed him. The man opened the door and there sat Lord Undertaker, fumbling through the same book that he had beaten Christian for touching. The man cleared his throat and The Undertaker looked at him. The man looked down at Christian, then returned his eyes to The Undertaker.

" He says he came here to see you."

Lord Undertaker looked at Christian.

" Christian?"

Christian slowly nodded, remembering what had happened the last time he had been in this room. Lord Undertaker stood and walked over to him. Then he looked at the man.

" It's alright Kane. He used to he aprt of the Ministry."

Christian looked up at the two men. Kane was that mans name apparently. He watched as Kane left the room. Lord Undertaker sat down on the bed and motioned for Christian to sit next to him. Lord Undertaker saw that Christian was reluctant.

" Christian, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Christian raised an eyebrow.

" Like you didn't hurt me the last time?"

Christian saw Lord Undertaker wince at his words. He decided that since he was the visitor, he should just do as he was told. Lord Undertaker watched as Christian settled himself onto the bed. He noticed something. Christian had been crying.

" Who hurt you?"

Christian looked up at Lord Undertaker.

" Gangrel doesn't want me anymore. He only wants Edge."

He felt Lord Undertaker's hand on his shoulder and jumped nearly a mile when the bedroom door flew open. Once again, there stood Kane. The Undertaker looked at him.

" I didn't do anything."

Kane walked over. lifted his mask, and kissed Lord Undertaker. Christian's eyes widened in shock. When they saw his reaction, they laughed. Lord Undertaker smiled.

" This is Kane, my younger brother. He is also my lover."

Christian smiled.

" So the two of you are kind of like Edge and I."

Lord Undertaker nodded, then looked into Christian's eyes.

" I know you must feel left out at home, but I know your sire would have a fit if he found out you came here."

Christian nodded. He knew what Lord Undertaker was trying to tell him: leave before Gangrel realized that he was gone.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Edge sat on the steps waiting to hear Gangrel or Christian tell him exactly what was going on. He watched as the front door open and Christian stepped inside. The moment Christian saw Edge, he glared at him. He walked over to the fireplace and sat down. Edge could hear his brother sobbing like someone had broken his heart. Edge walked over and sat beside him.

" Christian?"

Christian looked up at him angrily.

" What do you want Edge?"

Edge was taken aback by Christian's tone. He shook his head.

" What did I do?"

Christian half laughed.

" What did you do? Are you serious? You took my lover from me! Now all he wants is you! He doesn't love me anymore and it's all your fault!"

They heard a loud slam behind them. They turned to see what it was. There stood Gangrel. His bedroom door looked like it was about to fall off its hinges. Gangrel approached them quickly and grabbed Christian.

" If you honestly think I do not love you anymore, then why are you still here?"

Edge stood and tried to pull his sire away from Christian.

" Gangrel, this isn't going to help anything and you know it."

Gangrel looked at Edge and relinquished his hold on Christian. He looked into his younger lover's eyes.

" What is it you want Christian? Tell me what you want and I will do it for you."

Christian glared at Edge.

" I want him gone."

Gangrel and Edge looked at one another. Gangrel looked at Christian. Why was Christian acting this way? He had loved all three of them together before. Gangrel closed his eyes. Together. The three of them together. Gangrel hadn't been intimate with Christian for what seemed like an eternity. He opened his eyes when he felt tears falling from his eyes. He looked at Christian.

" You are upset because I have not been with you and only with Edge. Baby, I didn't even realize it until just now. I apologize. It will never happen again, I promise."

Christian fell into Gangrel's arms sobbing.

" I am so sorry Gangrel. I thought you hated me."

Gangrel put his finger under Christian's chin and lifted his face so that they were looking into each others eyes.

" I could never hate you. I'm sorry I called you a fledgling. You know you mean more than that to me."

Christian nodded, then looked at Edge. He pulled him to them so that all three of them were holding one another. Gangrel smiled at his lovers. Then there was a knock at the door. Edge walked and opened it. There stood a tall man at the door.

" Um..is Christian here?"

Edge nodded and looked over at his brother.

" Christian, theres some big scary guy at the door for you."

Christian walked to the door and there stood Kane. Kane held something out to him. It was the book that Christian had gotten hurt for touching. As quickly as he came, Kane left. Edge and Gangrel were sitting on the couch when Christian made it back to the living room. Gangrel looked at Christian, then saw the book.

" Isn't that..."

Christian nodded and opened it. The Brood looked at the book together. There was something written on the beginning page. It was Lord Undertakers handwriting. They all smiled when they read what he had written.

All who have crossed me have fallen

I have made them meet their demise

But you all had the strength to fight for what you believed in

this I call the Gothic Rise

THE END


End file.
